This invention relates to poly(arylene sulfide) fibers. In particular it relates to heat treating poly(arylene sulfide) fibers to improve boiling water shrinkage and tenacity thereof.
Poly(arylene sulfide) polymers can be melt spun into fibers which possess high melting points and are non-burning non-corrosive and highly resistant to most chemicals including commonly used acids and bases. The fibers can be formed into yarn from which fabrics can be made by knitting, weaving or other means including means for producing non-woven fabrics. As the result of these properties, articles made out of poly(arylene sulfides) are useful in many industrial and hazardous applications. The range of possible applications of such fibers produced in accordance wih the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,091 and 3,912,695, for example, is increased by increasing the tenacity and reducing the boiling water shrinkage by this invention. For example, the boiling water shrinkage of conventional poly(phenylene sulfide) fibers, several times higher than the shrinkage of fabrics made of cotton fibers, is improved 80- 95% and tenacity of these fibers is improved 15-20%.
This invention provides a method for improving tenacity and boiling water shrinkage properties of poly(arylene sulfide) fibers and articles made therefrom.
Thus, one object of the invention is to increase the spectrum of possible applications of poly(arylene sulfide) fibers and objects made therefrom.
Another object of the invention is to improve boiling water shrinkage and tenacity of poly(phenylene sulfide) fibers and articles made therefrom.
A further object of the invention is to provide a quick, efficient and simple method for treating poly(arylene sulfide) fibers to improve boiling water shrinkage and tenacity thereof.
Still further objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying this disclosure.